


Living A Dream

by James_potato_page



Category: Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom, the yardbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_potato_page/pseuds/James_potato_page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Arabella Edwards finds herself on Jimmy Page's doorstep after running away from home. What happens when Jimmy takes care of her and provides her a safe place to sleep at night? What happens when they start to grow feelings for each other? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably bee very slow updates so I'm sorry in advance ;D

_***Prologue*** _

It was a dark and stormy evening in London, Jimmy was sitting in front of his fireplace playing a soft acoustic melody on his guitar, the Pangbourne boathouse was eerily quiet as Jimmy was the only person there. He rarely had guests over, you'd have to be his best friend to get in, family was always welcome of course. People always saw him as 'quiet' and 'mysterious' when in reality, he could make a whole lot of noise. He was thinking about recording some of the riffs he had come up with when there was a frantic knocking on the front door. He wanted to ignore it seeing as his friends and family always called in advance when they wanted to stop by for a cup of tea or something. But as usual his curiosity got the best of him and he put his guitar down on the stand next to the chair he was sat on and rose out of his seat. The frantic knocking got louder as he approached the door and he hesitated when he reached for the door handle. What if it was a burglar? A thief? A murderer? He gathered all his courage and swung open the door, ready to attack whoever was behind it. What he saw was not what he expected. There, right in front of him was not a murderer, but a girl who looked like she didn't even have the strength to stand on her own legs let alone knock on his door that hard. He stared at her in disbelief. Her clothes were covered in blood and mud and for a minute he wondered if she was actually sent to kill him. She raised her head to look at him and Jimmy's mouth fell agape at the state of her face, a large bleeding gash went from her left temple all the way down to her jaw, a large bruise stood on the right side of her face and her lip was split. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Before he could pull her into the house to tend to her injuries she looked him dead in the eye and whispered "help me, please". Her voice was hoarse and almost too silent to hear. After uttering those three words she fell down to the floor and fainted. Jimmy lifted her up from his doorstep and carried her bridal style to his couch. Silently thanking this guitar playing for making him strong in his arms or else he wouldn't have been able to carry her inside. Not that she was fat or anything, quite the opposite actually. From what he could see she was stunning, lovely curves and slightly knotted brown hair that covered her face. He went into his kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit he had lying around (in case he had one of his infamous cooking accidents). He also grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it with cold water. He went back to his 'patient' and started to clean the blood on her face with the washcloth. Thank God she had fainted, he thought to himself. It must hurt when you have a rough washcloth going over your wounds, he thought again. He took a good look at her clothes and realised that they were too dirty for her to stay in. I can't undress her, he thought, what if I just put her in one of the spare bedrooms and leave a pile of clothes on the nightstand with a note explaining everything? He smiled at his genius idea and went upstairs to grab one of his black flannel shirts and a pair of white boxers. He put them on the nightstand in the spare bedroom next to his. He went downstairs to get the girl and when he had brought her back upstairs he laid her softly in bed, careful not to hurt her any worse than she already was. After softly covering her up with the blankets he took a few steps back to take a good look at her. She looked very fragile lying in the big double bed by herself. The huge gash in her head didn't make her look much stronger either. He went downstairs to get a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing the note he would leave on the clothes.

_Hello Love,_

_Don't be scared please, you have nothing to be afraid of. You were standing at my door this evening (or yesterday evening, it depends on when you wake up) all bloody and muddy from whatever you did before you ended up at my doorstep. You fainted after I had opened the door and I carried you inside and tended to your injuries (the wound on your face and the scratches on your arms). I put you in my guest room on the right to my room so when you want to come look for me I'll be on the room to your left. I didn't want to freak you out by changing you out of your clothes so I put a spare shirt of mine and a pair of boxers for you to wear underneath this note because your clothes looked pretty chopped up. You can take a shower in the en suite bathroom if you like. I'll leave some pain killers here as well so that if you have a headache you can take them to tame it. Please come find me if you are done changing and maybe showering, I'd like to talk to you._

_With love,_

_James Patrick Page II._

That'll do, he thought. Before going upstairs he took a quick detour through the kitchen to grab some pain killers and fill up a glass of water. When he arrived back at her room he saw no change in her, she was still lying in the same way that he had laid her. He put the note down on top of the clothes and set the glass of water together with the pain killers down next to the pile of clothes. He took one last good look at her and went to his own room. After changing into his pyjamas and laying down in his bed he began thinking about the things that might've happened to her. He couldn't think of anything other than a serious car accident, but if that were to be the reason behind her injuries he would've heard some kind of crash right? He stopped pondering about it and went off to a dreamy land filled with beautiful guitar riffs and bass lines.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Chapter 1*** _

 

When Jimmy woke up in the morning the mystery girl hadn't woken up yet. Once again the thought of yesterday flooded his mind, who was she? What happened to her? Are there more people wandering around in her condition? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind again and started to make some tea to go with his breakfast. He prepared an original English breakfast for himself and put the left over ingredients on the kitchen counter, for if the girl wanted a nice breakfast too. He was about to sit down and dig in when he heard the soft paddling of feet down the stairs. 'she's awake!' he thought. He hadn't heard the shower running when he was walking around the living room just mere minutes ago. Usually you could hear the water running if you're in the house. It didn't matter if it was just a simple toilet flush or a full on shower, you could hear it. he stood up softly not to scare her and waited for her to enter the kitchen. The paddling continued for a short while until they stopped, from what Jimmy could calculate she should be standing right in front of the door that lead to the kitchen. 'Why won't she just come in? It's not like I'm going to bite her if she does?' he thought. But his thoughts couldn't be more wrong. She was afraid, afraid to go in there, because what if he was like him? What if he didn't think anything of her? Of course she recognised the name at the bottom of the paper. who wouldn't? THE James Patrick Page or better known by his 'nickname' Jimmy Page. Accomplished session guitarist and guitarist for The Yardbirds! She just wanted to go in and thank him for taking care of her so she could be on her way. But to where? In theory she had absolutely nowhere to go... She couldn't go back to her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. Going to her family would be useless, after giving them all the middle finger and moving in with her boyfriend without marrying him or being pregnant at 17 they completely excluded her from all so-called family activities. Knocking on their door would get her nothing but just another door in her face or even a punch if she was lucky, her unscripted profanity-filled goodbye speech hadn't helped her reputation. she eventually pushed open the what she assumed was kitchen door only to be over washed with nerves and the sudden feeling to just run away and hide. she kept her stare down to the ground as she stepped into the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her face as she came to a halt. She could smell the freshly baked bacon and eggs and suddenly realised how hungry she actually was, her stomach decided to wake up and make itself present by rumbling louder than it had ever done. 'Great' she thought. all of the sudden the awkward silence was broken by him bursting out in laughter. "Are you hungry darling?" he asked holding back giggles. "Uh.. yeah uh well yeah" she stuttered. 'Get yourself together! I swear to god stop embarrassing yourself' she kicked herself mentally for being the most awkward being on the planet. "Let me just whip something up for you" he said with a kind smile. She looked up from the floor only to stare directly into his jade irises. She couldn't argue with the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, long ebony hair and kind green eyes. They stood there staring at each other for a couple seconds until he turned away and strolled over to the stove to grab a pan and start preparing breakfast for her. "You can take a seat y'know, the chairs don't bite" he said with his back turned towards her. she slowly sat down on the closest chair and noticed the plate with his untouched breakfast on it, 'he must've been about to eat when I barged into the kitchen.' he started to hum softly while cooking the bacon and she immediately recognised the melody, Dazed And Confused, she laughed mentally. He was humming his own music, what a nerd. She almost wanted to say it out loud but quickly restrained herself from doing so, she still hadn't really gotten a good impression from him. What if he wanted her to leave immediately after breakfast, sparking up a conversation would be useless because the chance of ever seeing him again was virtually non-existent. She was pulled out of her thoughts by him putting plate in front of her filled with delicious looking foods. Just the smell alone was enough to make her stomach growl again. he laughed and said "Dig in, you don't want it to get cold now do you?" while encouraging her to eat. 'Why is he so keen on seeing me eat?' she thought. She slowly picked up her fork and used it to place a piece of bacon in her mouth, immediately she moaned at the perfect taste. Had she mentioned that she hadn't eaten anything in two whole days? He watched her contently, all while slowly eating his own now cooled off breakfast. He just had to know what had happened to her, but until now he couldn't do anything but guess and his crazy mind isn't really the right place to go if you need sensible solutions or ideas. They continued eating in silence until he decided to make a bold move and ask "What is your name?" She almost choked on her food, she had not expected this question. "Uhm, m-my nam-me is A-arabella" she managed to stutter out. "Arabella" he repeated after her. Somehow her name in his mouth sounded perfect, almost like it was meant to be. "What a special name" he said "do you know where it comes from?" She almost didn't know what to answer, her name was nothing special to her. She had had it all her life and nobody had actually called it special. "My mom always told me that it was Latin and that it came from the middle ages but I honestly don't know for sure" she answered smoothly. 'Wow I actually managed to say something without stuttering and embarrassing myself for once' she thought relieved. "Hm, I suppose that's fair, do you know who I am?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course I know who you am, Jimmy page lead guitarist for The Yardbirds!" she exclaimed. 'Jesus fucking Christ get yourself together woman, you've officially embarrassed yourself to the max'. She heard him snickering and felt her cheeks become scarlet red. "Nice to know that I don't have to introduce myself anymore" he said with a smile. "But I don't know if the Yardbirds are going to last very long, I'd like to play more heavy stuff you know, and I feel like The Yardbirds are stuck in a loop, there's not much happening in the band that keeps it exciting" he admitted. 'Why am I telling her this? I haven't even told Keith Chris or Jeff that I was getting sick of touring the same clubs each year' he thought to himself  after his confession the conversation died down and it left her wondering, what was he up to?


	3. •Chapter 2•

Their awkward breakfast ended about half an hour later and they just sat in silence. The curiosity was eating Jimmy alive, he just had to know what had caused her to be in such a state. Arabella saw it etched on his face and decided to just go for it and tell him, like she'd said before, it's not like they'd see each other again after this. "I ran away" she said. He was obviously shocked by her sudden outburst. "Wha-What?" He stuttered out. "I ran away from my boyfriend, in the middle of the night and he caught me sneaking out so he 'had his way' with me" she confessed. He was too shocked to answer so he just urged her on by a subtle nod of his head. "After that I had enough energy left to make it out of our flat and I somehow found myself in some woods I didn't recognise, I guess my brain hadn't properly processed the fact that I had finally escaped from that horrid life and it was too busy trying to that I didn't pay attention to where I wandered. I must've walked for three hours before I ended up on your doorstep" she explained. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. This definitely wasn't what he expected when he thought about what might've happened to her. "Where are you going from here?" He asked carefully not knowing if she wanted to dig deeper into the subject. "I didn't really think I'd get this far to be honest, I thought I was going to die the minute he caught me with my bag" she said with a slight giggle as if this were a funny situation. "What happened to your bag?" He asked. The floodgates of his mind were definitely open now, he wanted to know everything. "My boyfriend took it from me when he saw me trying to get out" she said looking down again, 'I thought we had gotten past the avoiding looks' he thought annoyed. They had finally sparked up some sort of conversation and now she was closing up again. "Hey you don't have to be scared of me, if you don't want to tell what happened if it makes you uncomfortable" he said trying to salvage the conversation. Even though he tried it was of no use, she had clammed up completely and wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. "Why don't I go for a nice shower and you can go after me? How does that sound to you?" He asked as softly as he could manage. She nodded shyly and he cleaned up their plates. "I'll call you when I'm done ok Arabella?" He already loved her name, it was unique, like her. After another shy nod he pranced upstairs like the princess he was and turned on the shower. After sitting at the kitchen table for about 5 minutes Arabella decided that she was going to prepare for her shower by grabbing the clothes he laid out for her and examining the wounds one her body. She already felt at ease with him, not enough to tell him all her secrets, but a comfortable ease. Noticing her dirty and stained underwear she decided to go and ask him for a pair of his briefs. She softly knocked on the bathroom door and heard a noise that resembled 'come-in' so she just went for it and opened the door, she was not prepared for the sight that welcomed her. Jimmy was leaning against the tiled wall with his eyes shut tightly moving his fist rapidly up and down his member while groaning. He mustn't have heard the door opening because he happily continued his self-pleasing actions. Arabella could do nothing but watch as she was too shocked to move, his length (from what she could see) was quite impressive but her sneak peak was interrupted by something which chilled her to the bone. He came with a shout and her name. He was thinking of her, the girl he'd met less that 24 hours ago and of whom he only knew her first name. Taking his orgasm as a sign to leave quietly she decided that she would ask him about the briefs when he came to call her. Slowly stepping out of the doorframe and taking one lay look at his hunched over frame she couldn't help but feel excited, yes it was kind of creepy that he thought of her but it was also a huge turn on that a rockstar like him found her attractive enough to wank off to. Slowly closing the door and sneaking back into her room to sit on the bed was probably one of the scariest thing she ever did, what if he saw her? Would he label her a freak and kick her out immediately? All these questions plagued her until he appeared in her door, a towel wrapped around his waist and his pale thin frame on full display. "The shower's free now so enjoy yourself" he grinned, she couldn't help but blush the deepest shade of red known to mankind, if only he knew what she had witnessed mere minutes ago. As he was about to walk away she shouted "wait!". She mentally cringed at herself for shouting so overly loud but it did regain his attention as he looked her straight in the eye. "Can I-uh borrow like, uh, a pair of you know, briefs or something" she asked rubbing the back of her neck, 'way to be casual and totally not awkward' she thought to herself. "Yeah sure, let me go and grab a pair for you, gimme a sec" he said and rushed to his room, she heard him rummage through his drawers and run back to her, "this pair's a bit small on me so it should be a bit loose on you, do you think you'll need a belt for the pants because I can go and get one for you?" He rushed. 'Wow Jim, you don't sound desperate at all today' he mentally scolded. She shook her head and made her way to the bathroom, taking one last glance at his towel clad figure in the hallway she entered what she would now call 'the room of shame'.

{WORD COUNT: 1058}


End file.
